User talk:First
Hi First&Last -- we are excited to have Gaunt's Ghostspedia Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the WIkia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice on Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, Stop by the Wikia Help Desk Forum, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Logo Hi. I realized that you made a logo request in April for a logo. JoePlay made a logo, but it seems it was never used here. Did you know that he made a logo? You can see it here. Upload the image as Wiki.png if you want to use the logo. If you have any questions let me know. swannie LCW SW WH 02:05, 4 July 2009 (UTC) :Hi F&L, first off, just wanted to say that you're doing an excellent job here...I know how it is being virtually the only contributor for a while, but I think you'll gain some more contributors in the future/pretty soon. You might want to apply for a Wikia Spotlight if you haven't already done so. I'm not sure if the wiki meets all the requirements but you can check here. A couple of the wikis I've been working on have been spotlighted and that brought in a lot of new contributors. I'd love to help out, but I have a few wikis that I'm focusing on right now that really need my help. If I can, I come stop by and contribute a few edits. Good luck with this wiki! :) swannie LCW SW WH 12:08, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 05:30, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Griefer Problem User "A fun duck!" is a griefer that's been stalking me. I'm dealing with it, so no need to do anything unless he starts defiling pages. He'll prolly try and edit this to make sure it says he's in the right or something. Just wanted to let you know. Update: Man, I'm tired. I spent what felt like hours in an edit war with this idiot. He doesn't seem to be concerned about anything but ranting at me, though. John Canavi 04:18, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Reply Sorry man, I've been pretty busy. I see I've lost alot of the tables and pictures here. If you're still posting, give me a head's up and I'll see what I can do about this among other things. First & Last